Hilo Rojo
by Tsumae
Summary: "...Ellos seguirían siendo los mejores amigos por siempre, sin importar nada, ni el paso del tiempo, ni el distanciamiento ni mucho menos los cambios que hacían estragos en sí mismos. Porque el hilo rojo que los unía era a prueba de todo." [Reto para Genee de Proyecto 1-8 / Taiora]


¡Bonjour/Bonsoir a quién esté leyendo éste fic! Este fic es por y para Genee que fue quién lo pidió y yo amablemente se lo tomé y lo transformé en esto, del foro "Proyecto 1-8", donde no mendigamos reviews sino, buenos fics.

Bueno, éste fic, originalmente tendría que tener humor, pero no, no me ha salido el humor en esta historia, ¡gomen ne, Genee! Creo que me entretuve tanto explorando los sentimientos y pensamientos de Tai que, bueno, dejé de lado el humor que se lo entregué a mi fic anterior xD.

Como siempre, va dedicado a Jell, a Leeen, a Mazinger y a HikariCaelum que son fans de esta linda pareja, también dedicado a otra Taiora-fan que ande por ahí (?).

Ahora, a aclarar ciertos puntos:

**Summary: **Ellos seguirían siendo los mejores amigos por siempre, sin importar nada, ni el paso del tiempo, ni el distanciamiento ni mucho menos los cambios que hacían estragos en sí mismos. Porque el hilo rojo que los unía era a prueba de todo.

**Pareja:** Taiora.

**Rating:** K+.

**Género:** Amistad / Romance (leve).

**Palabras:** 2142.

**Disclaimer:** Si Digimon me perteneciera, quizás no estaría escribiendo justamente este fic (?).

¡Ok, lean tranquilos!

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Hilo Rojo**

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una fuerte exclamación de alegría inundó su cuerpo al ver que su equipo favorito había ganado el partido de fútbol. Gritó con fuerza y entusiasmo y luego, se dejó caer en el sofá, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

¡Qué buen partido había sido! Su equipo había jugado como nunca y él feliz como si hubiese anotado el último gol que había logrado la victoria a su equipo.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, se encontraría hoy con su amiga, su equipo había ganado y había conseguido por fin su beca para la universidad gracias a sus habilidades deportistas, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sin más que hacer salió del sofá y estiró su cuerpo para ir al baño. Debía prepararse para encontrarse con su mejor amiga de toda la vida: Sora Takenouchi. Y trataría al menos de no ser impuntual como solía ser ya que al parecer su amiga debía decirle algo importarte.

Y no podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad, ¿por qué Sora le había llamado para hablar de algo? Normalmente se citaban para pasar tiempo de caridad de mejores amigos y para divertirse. Otra razón… ¿cuál podría ser? Se sentía algo preocupado, esperaba que a su amiga no le haya pasado nada malo con ella, o con su madre. Sinceramente esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada y no tener que estar pensando en esa clase de cosas.

Taichi se dirigió hacia el baño y decidió darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió de manera simple, unas zapatillas, unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul. Ni siquiera se había peinado, después de todo su cabello era indomable y seguiría siendo indomable. Había pensando en cortarse el cabello, pero por el momento aquella idea había salido de sus planes. Aquél peinado imposible de domar seguía siendo parte de él.

Tomó su teléfono y sonrió al ver la imagen que tenía como fondo de pantalla: era una imagen de Sora y él sonriendo al ver que su equipo de fútbol favorito había ganado, él último partido que habían ido juntos. Era un bello recuerdo.

Recuerdos que quedaron como lo que eran y parecían que nunca más volverían. Ahora una sensación recorría su cuerpo, ¿aquello sería la nostalgia? Porque sabía que habían pasado cerca de dos años de aquél recuerdo hasta que Sora…cambió.

Al principio había creído que sólo se trataba de alguna broma o apuesta. Le parecía surrealista imaginarse a su amiga de toda la vida vistiéndose como…una mujer. Recordó esa vez que juntó todo ese valor para decírselo a Sora y usando un ejemplo que sólo logró el enfado de su mejor amiga, sí, decirle que verla a ella con faldas no tenía ni comparación con imaginarse a su padre de travestí.

Rió ante aquél recuerdo, no era muy bueno eligiendo palabras para hacer sentir mejor a la gente, él prefería demostrársela con acciones, al contrario de sus dos buenos amigos, Matt y Sora.

Sí, se sentía mujer pensando en aquellos recuerdos, jamás se imaginó que al crecer muchas cambiarían, es más, ¿quién espera que algo cambie? Uno sólo espera que mejoren las cosas, pero cambiar…tan radicalmente…

O así lo sentía ahora él al mirar aquella foto y luego se daba cuenta que él también había sido víctima de ése cambio irreversible e imposible de evitar. Se había vuelto más tranquilo, quizás porque ya no sentía la presión de ser el líder, más reflexivo, ya tenía tiempo para pensar y más maduro, las aventuras que pasó lograron hacer mella en él y pudo entender así muchas cosas…

Los caminos de la vida no eran sencillos, la vida era aún menos que sencilla y agradecía siempre con contar con alguien que lograba hacer que nunca se rindiera, su familia, sus amigos en especial Sora.

Y al haberse dado cuenta de que se había instalado ya en sus cavilaciones miró la hora, iba retrasado. Sora lo iba a matar, sabía que la pelirroja odiaba esperar debido a que preciado tiempo que era ocupado por sus estudios y su práctica de tenis. Tenis, cuando ella le había dicho que iba a dedicarse al tenis lo dejó sorprendido, y triste. Significaba que ya jamás tendría a su jugadora y segunda estrella (después de él) favorita en su equipo. Significaba ya no tener lo único que quizás lograba hacer que pudiesen entenderse, lo que les unía y lo único en lo que tenían en común…

Aquello significó la muerte de su mejor amiga para que naciera una joven atlética y de gustos femeninos. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había madurado porque la había aceptado y se había acostumbrado a ella, porque no era como ver a Mimi que cambiaba de look como de camiseta, era ver que su amiga había florecido y se había vuelto en toda una mujercita, era una sensación casi parecida a la que había sentido por su hermana pero…más fuerte. A pesar de que una parte de él siempre extrañaría a aquella Sora de pantalones y sombreros.

Y sin más que pensar por el momento salió de su hogar, dirigiéndose al encuentro con su amiga. Miró hacia arriba, soltó un suspiro y finalmente sonrió cuando pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y habiendo llegado al parque donde se encontraría con su amiga la pudo ver. Aquél color anaranjado y brillante. Se acercó a ella, sigiloso y puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella, logrando asustarla.

—¡Tai! —gritó, él rió y se sentó finalmente a su lado.

—Siento demorar —se disculpó. Ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa maternal y Taichi agradeció que aún conservara aquella sonrisa porque le hacía darse cuenta que alguna parte de su antigua amiga seguía ahí.

—No te preocupes, Tai —luego suspiró. —Mira…yo te cité porque, hay algo que tengo que decirte… —él la miró expectante. —Sabes, que Matt y yo rompimos…

Y ésas fueron unas de las razones por la que el cambio no le gustaba. Jamás pensó que Sora sentiría algo por Matt, ni él por ella. Pero quizás la madurez y el cambio tuvo estragos en ellos, y ahí era donde él demostraba su madurez, porque aunque él sintiese algo más por Sora, no seguía siendo agradable que tus dos mejores amigos fuesen pareja porque era casi ser un mal tercio y no poder pasar nunca un rato de caridad por el otro por estar con la pareja.

—No, no sabía.

Rayos, odiaba que sus dos amigos fuesen tan cerrados con sus sentimientos. Él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, pudo ver en sus ojos rubí esa melancolía extraña. Puso su mano en el hombro ajeno, dándole aliento.

—Lo siento… —y de verdad que lo sentía, porque seguía siendo su mejor amigo y para él era más importante la felicidad de ambos que la comodidad de él. Tomó sin poder evitarlo la mano de su amiga, queriéndole transmitir algo, un apoyo, un consuelo.

Sora se sobresaltó con aquél gesto pero aún así sonrió, vio su mano entrelazada con la de su mejor amigo. Una punzada atravesó su pecho, como una flecha envenenada, y aquél veneno se extendía por todo su cuerpo, doliéndole, ¿por qué dolía? Aún así, apretó con más fuerza el agarre de su amigo. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido…

—Sora… —murmuró el chico, claramente preocupado al notar el ensimismamiento de la pelirroja. Ésta sonrió luego de percatarse que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída…

—Me doy cuenta… —hizo una mueca infantil con los labios, más, luego sonrió igual. —Gracias por sonreír…

Sora se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, mas, sonrió. Apretó con más fuerza el apretón de manos y luego levantó su cabeza, observando los ojos color chocolate que tantas veces lograba confundir sus sentimientos.

—Tai… —llamó, el aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró con cierto toque de duda. —A veces, ¿no te gustaría detener el tiempo…que las cosas siguieran como están y no cambiaran?

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió sin duda alguna, ¡claro! ¿Qué clase de persona no habrá deseado alguna vez aquello? Era parte de ser humano, cambiar algo de su destino para que éste fuese más utópico, volver a repetir una linda experiencia, olvidar las malas experiencias…

—Pues, la verdad, no… —Sora lo miró expectante. —…porque si no, no estaría tomando tu mano como lo hago ahora —un sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de la pelirroja y una dulce sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Tai… —ella apretó un poco más fuerte la unión de sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Haciendo la unión más fuerte. —Me gustaría que éstos momentos fueran eternos… —Tai le besó la cabeza en señal de respuesta y ella rió; con su dedo pulgar le acarició la mano.

Los cálidos rayos del Sol Naciente lograban hacer que los ojos rubí de la chica brillaran con más intensidad, la agradable brisa movía los cabellos color chocolate del moreno. Se habían quedado unos instantes en silencio, pero no eran de esos silencios incómodos, todo lo contrario, eran de esos silencios en donde ya no había nada más que decirse, porque, después de todo, ellos sabían tanto uno del otro; no por nada eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

De pronto, la pelirroja se incorporó y miró a la cara a su amigo, soltó un suspiro, debía hablar.

—Tai, ¿sabes por qué te cité aquí? —le preguntó, él negó con la cabeza. Suspiró antes de hablar. —Ha-Había algo que quería decirte…pero, no tuve el valor para hacerlo…

—Sora, me estás preocupando, ¿pasó algo grave? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, no! Déjame continuar… —volvió a suspirar. —Hablé con Joe primero. Sabes, él es un buen consejero cuando se siente seguro y cuando nos quiere que ayudar. —Taichi asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Y gracias a que hablé con él sobre cosas que sentía en mí…pude reflexionar un poco —le soltó suavemente las manos y se las miró.

Taichi hizo unos movimientos con la mano que había soltado Sora, sintiendo una extraña sensación de frío. Miró a su amiga esperando a que hablara. Puso su mano ahora en su hombro.

—Tú puedes… —ella le sonrió.

—Mira, me he sentido…extraña. ¿Nunca sentiste que quieres ser de nuevo un niño…no tener más preocupaciones? Donde no te importaba el "qué dirán" y te sentías libre…—la mirada melancólica que vio en los ojos de Sora le recordó a su infancia, cuando Sora tenía conflictos con su madre. —Y no es que odies el cambio, te acostumbras, hasta te empieza a gustar porque la gente te dice cosas lindas, te acepta, deja de juzgarte y eso te hace sentir bien…pero, al final, terminas extrañando a ese antiguo tú… —una sensación extraña invadió el cuerpo del moreno, ¿qué podría ser? Era una sensación tan ambigua que no sabía si era buena…o mala…

Dejó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y miró el suelo, pensativo, chasqueó la lengua y suspiró. Luego, levantó la mirada a su amiga, ella también le miraba.

—Te entiendo, Sora, pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso? —aún se podía vislumbrar ese rastro de preocupación en sus ojos aunque su voz sonase un tanto confundida y molesta. Las mujeres eran complicadas.

—A que te había citado porque quería recordar aquellos hermosos días que pasábamos antes solos tú y yo…y decirte que… —de pronto le tomó la mano y le sonrió melancólica. —No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe nunca, Tai…

—Nunca lo harán, ni tampoco lo han hecho, Sora —aún mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro. Y él lo sabía bien, porque ha pesar de que la relación entre ellos se había distanciado él sabía muy bien, que nunca pero nunca iba a romper.

Llevó su otra mano a la mejilla ajena, apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y sintió la pequeña risa de su acompañante rozar contra su rostro, rió ante aquella sensación y se quedó mirando unos momentos sus ojos rubí, esos brillantes y hermosos ojos que lo miraban de aquella manera maternal y serena, pero que también podía verle de manera reprobatoria y seria. Tal cuál madre preocupada.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y acarició su con suavidad. Feliz no porque había vuelto a tener a su mejor amiga, si no todo lo contrario. Porque sabía que su amistad con ella se había fortalecido.

Pero también sabía que ellos seguirían siendo los mejores amigos por siempre, sin importar nada, ni el paso del tiempo, ni el distanciamiento ni mucho menos los cambios que hacían estragos en sí mismos. Porque el hilo rojo que los unía era a prueba de todo.

Y se sentía egoísta porque quería esa mirada sólo para él llena de calidez y amor, pero poco le importaba, después de todo, era Sora. Porque jamás encontraría a alguien como ella ni en mil años, ella era irremplazable y única.

—Te quiero…

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ok, traté de dejarle un final abierto, tal y como había dicho Genee, no sé si lo conseguí. En mi imaginación el otro aceptó estar con el otro y son novios (?). Tuve problemas para escribir por la misma razón que mi anterior fic Taiora, vida social y hermano y sobrino que me pedían a cada rato la pc xD.

¿Otra cosa qué decir? Pues, si hay OoC o algo que no les convenza mucho, ¡díganla sin miedo! Eso sí, con respeto :3. A ver, ¿otra cosa más para decir? –pensando- Ah, ya sé, creo que me enfoqué solamente en Tai, pensaba también mostrar a Sora igual pero, comencé a escribir ya mucho y no paré, y lol, me olvidé de Sora xDDD. Lo que sí hice fue hacer que hablara y hablara lol. Que se viera por qué cambió y esas cosas, de ella también temo que esté OoC D: Pero bueh. Ya lo voy a saber con los reviews, creo (?).

Otra cosa, sobre el hilo rojo. Bueno, el "Hilo rojo del Destino" es una creencia japonesa, básicamente cuenta sobre el vínculo de dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo, literalmente sería algo así: El texto literal viene a decir: _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_. En realidad, el hilo rojo es de contexto romántico, pero en éste fic decidí dejarlo así, en un contexto ambiguo, con final abierto. Así que quién lo vea más por el lado del romance, está bien, quién lo vea más por el lado de la amistad, también, quién lo vea más por el lado de una relación de fuerte hermandad también xDD. Yo por mi parte lo veo del lado amoroso, no sé ustedes xDDD.

Y la imagen, es justa para el fic *v* lo único que lamento de la imagen es que Sora y Tai se ven muy chiquilines, el lazo no esté atado a los dedos anulares como debe ser y que a Sora se le vea muy castaño el cabello xDD. Detalles menores (?).

Así que, ¡huyo a esconderme! ¡Saluditos a todos!


End file.
